Speaking French
by leagatha
Summary: [Traduction] Un Remus qui parle anglais pour se soulager. Un Sirius confu mais déterminé à savoir ce que raconte son ami. ['Fluff', comme dit l'auteur :]


**Titre original:** Speaking French

**Auteur:** juxtaposed

**Warning:** Jurons anglais -et français- et slash tout léger.

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'appartient à l'auteur –ni à la traductrice!

**Note de la traductrice:** Chaque phrase en anglais est traduite à la fin, et était, dans la fic originale, en français :)

Je tiens aussi à préciser que c'est une traduction, et que 'Speaking French' est le titre original. Si j'avais été rigoureuse, j'aurais dû le changer en 'Speaking English', mais après tout puisque je laisse le titre en anglais, je me dois également de laisser le titre original :)

J'espère que ça vous plaira, moi en tout cas, j'ai bien aimé la démarche de l'auteur qui a choisit de baser son idée sur notre petit pays. C'est vrai qu'après tout, cette fic aurait très bien pu s'appeler 'Speaking Spanish' ou 'Speaking German', mais je dois vous avouer que je trouve l'allemand 'un chouia' moins sexy que le français :p (pardon -.-")

* * *

Remus Lupin avait la très étrange habitude de parler anglais aux moments les plus inattendus. C'était la conclusion qu'en avait tiré Sirius après un énième baragouinage en anglais de la part de Remus. Un instant, ils étaient en train de dîner, et Sirius léchait avec bonheur les restes de pudding au chocolat sur sa cuillère, l'instant d'après Remus fixait son assiette en grommelant quelques inintelligibles expressions comme ; _you bloody tease, keep it up and I'll shag you against the wall_

Ou une autre fois qu'ils venaient juste d'échapper à Filch, et se retrouvaient pressés l'un contre l'autre dans un recoin, Remus était partit en courant vers le dortoir dès que le danger s'était éloigné, et si quelqu'un osait l'arrêter, il n'obtenait qu'un grondement en anglais – _Get the fuck away from me, I need to wank now!_

Sirius ne comprenait vraiment pas un mot d'anglais, et ne comprenait donc jamais rien de ce que Remus disait quand il avait ses petites 'crises'. Et cela l'exaspérait. Ca l'exaspérait parce qu'il détestait ne rien savoir du tout. Ca l'exaspérait parce qu'à chaque fois que cela arrivait, Remus ne le regardait plus ou ne lui parlait plus pendant au moins une heure. De plus, ça l'exaspérait parce qu'il_ aimait beaucoup _ça.

C'en était grotesque, vraiment.

A part ça, et bien, ça ne l'était pas. L'anglais était connu pour être la langue la plus sexy au monde (ndt : _ça c pour les besoins de la traduction, mais, la langue la plus 'sexy' au monde, est bien évidemment le français ;-) … enfin il paraît, c l'avis de l'auteur ;p_) ou quelque chose comme ça. N'importe qui qui parlait anglais paraissait habituellement meilleur, même s'ils se mettaient à dire, 'Pas le temps, je me fiche de ces putains de poissons'. –ce qui était,apparemment, ce que Sirius avait dit une fois, quand il s'était attaqué la lecture du journal anglais que Remus se faisait livrer chaque semaine. _No time, I don't care for the mongrel fish._ Il avait cru que ça sonnait plutôt bien, il avait même réussit a ne pas massacrer le mot 'fish' en disant 'poison' (ndt : _bon alors évidemment on voit mieux la 'blague' dans le texte original où on a du français : 'poisson' et 'poison' parce que les différences de prononciation entre deux 's' et un seul en français peuvent être subtiles pour un étranger)_. Mais le visage de Remus avait pris une effrayante nuance de rose et il avait éclaté de rire, ne traduisant que deux heures plus tard, quand il s'était ressaisit. Bien sûr Remus ne pouvait avoir l'air que bon en parlant anglais, en fait, encore plus depuis qu'il était revenu de chez une famille anglaise, et qu'il avait prit l'accent.

Alors si Sirius aimait entendre Remus parler anglais, ça n'avait rien à voir avec Remus lui-même.

Ca ne voulait pas dire que Sirius pensait que Remus était sexy, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il ne pensait certainement pas que Remus avait les cheveux les plus dorés qu'il ait jamais vu, ou encore les yeux les plus dorés. Il ne voyait définitivement pas les lèvres de Remus comme 'absolument attirantes', pas plus qu'il ne souhaitait entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux, sveltes et forts, de Remus. Et s'il ressentait le besoin urgent de lécher le cou de Remus, tout autant que d'autres parties, _et bien_ – c'était uniquement parce que Padfoot ressortait.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait un _faible_ pour Remus ou quelque chose comme ça.

"Sirius, t'es un abruti de première," marmonna-t-il pour lui-même (depuis que, apparemment, personne d'autre ne faisait attention à lui). "T'es un horrible menteur. Même toi tu ne te crois pas."

"Te croire à propos de quoi?" La voix de Remus se matérialisa soudain à côté de lui. Sirius sursauta, puis se tourna pour regarder son ami.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Moony?" Oh. C'est vrai. C'était une question stupide réalisa Sirius alors même qu'il demandait. Remus était assit près de lui depuis ces trois dernières heures.

Et maintenant Remus le regardait bizarrement. "Je suis là depuis trois heures."

Bien. Sirius ne pouvait rien dire contre ça pensa-t-il pour lui-même. En fait, il réussit quand même. "Tu es bien trop silencieux, Moony. Pendant une minute, j'ai oublié que tu n'étais pas une chaise."

Remus paru blessé, et Sirius se sentit presque coupable. Mais ensuite, Remus dit quelque chose d'autre en anglais, qui était ce qui avait tout déclenché la première fois, et Sirius se sentit soudain moins coupable. C'était la faute de Remus, après tout. Parce qu'il parlait anglais, et que ça sonnait si sexy dans sa bouche, parce qu'il donnait à Sirius tout plein de bonnes – _mauvaises_ – pensées sur lui.

"_Honestly, if you weren't so damn charming, I'd hex you. But I suppose you didn't mean it, and will you please stop looking so edible?"_

"Um, tu ne vas pas partir en courant et m'ignorer maintenant, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Sirius sans grande conviction. Il espérait que non. Il ne voulait pas que Remus le fuit. Il préférait avoir Remus près de lui, même quand il disait d'incompréhensibles choses dans une langue étrangère sexy.

Remus cligna des yeux. "Et bien, je -" il s'arrêta. Il avait manifestement eu l'intention de le faire, mais maintenant qu'il avait été appelé à ne pas le faire, il se força à rester fermement assit sur sa chaise. "Non, bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça?"

"Ben, c'est juste ce que tu fais toujours, quand tu peux. Tu dis un truc en anglais, et après tu m'évites comme la peste pendant des heures," Sirius haussa les épaules, essayant de ne pas montrer combien cela l'affectait.

Remus le fixa, la bouche ouverte. "Je -"

"C'est ce que tu fais," Sirius hocha la tête. Sa voix s'adoucit. "Je veux dire, je suppose que c'est ton droit. J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi tu ressens le besoin de me fuir."

"_Because I'm in love with you, but I know you'll never belong to me,_" Remus ne pu croiser le regard de Sirius quand il dit cela. "_And if you know how I felt, you wouldn't want to be around me either."_

Sirius soupira. "Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu viens de dire, mais – Moony – s'il te plait, ne me fuis pas. Si quelque chose ne va pas avec moi, fais le moi savoir. S'il te plait."

"_There is nothing wrong with you. __You're perfect,"_ murmura Remus, mais il leva les yeux sur Sirius presque tristement. "Il n'y a rien qui ne va pas, Pads. Je – Je ne partirais plus."

"Bien." Sirius sourit joyeusement. "Oh, j'ai une idée! Tu pourrais m'apprendre!"

Remus cligna des yeux. "Quoi?"

"L'anglais! Tu pourrais m'apprendre l'anglais! Comme ça, peut-être que je ne me sentirais plus à la ramasse quand tu parleras devant moi."

"Tu veux que je t'apprenne l'anglais." Articula Remus.

Sirius acquiesça, puis il hésita devant l'expression sur le visage de Remus. "Ben, je veux dire, pas si tu veux pas… Je pensais juste que ce serait une bonne chose pour nous de… tu vois, tu tiens toujours à me faire apprendre n'importe quoi, et comme ça, on pourrait avoir quelque chose à nous et… Je veux dire, enfin, t'es pas obligé de le faire si tu veux pas."

Un coin de la bouche de Remus se leva dans un sourire narquois, et Sirius se concentra très fort pour ne pas se pencher dessus et la lécher. "Et ce n'est pas parce que tu veux jurer dans une langue étrangère et ne pas te faire choper, bien sûr."

Sirius ri comme il essayait de paraître offensé. "Bien sûr que non, Moony, quelle bien mauvaise opinion tu as de moi." Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. "Hey – C'est pas ce que tu dis tout le temps, n'est ce pas? Je veux dire, c'est pas parce que t'en as marre de moi et que tu m'insultes en anglais, et c'est pour ça que tu ne me parles plus après?"

"C'est à peine cohérent, Pads. Mais non, je ne jure pas continuellement contre toi. Quelques fois, quand même." Remus ri de l'air indigné de Sirius. "D'accord. Je t'apprendrais quelques trucs en anglais." Et puis il se leva et disparu dans le dortoir, et Sirius essaya de ne pas pleurer la perte temporaire de Remus, lequel réapparu quelques minutes plus tard avec un livre élimé entre les mains. "Là dedans," il le tendit à Sirius. "Essaies et lis ce que tu peux, et on pourra commencer demain, ok?"

Sirius feuilleta le livre la nuit même. Il y avait des rubriques sur le temps, la nourriture et la boisson, les vêtements, l'amour – attends une minute ! Sirius marqua une pause et éplucha la page. Un sourire traversa son visage, et il s'installa pour apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait. Après tout, on ne disait pas de Sirius Black qu'il était un élève rapide pour rien.

Le matin suivant était un samedi, et ils avaient l'habitude de faire la grasse matinée. Mais aujourd'hui, Sirius avait un trop plein d'une énergie nerveuse réprimée, alors aux aurores, il se traîna hors de son lit et gagna celui de Remus. Il grimpa à côté du corps de Remus allongé sur le ventre, ferma les rideaux derrière lui et jeta un sort pour les sceller ainsi qu'un charme de silence. Pas besoin de déranger les autres, ou d'être déranger, si les choses se passaient comme il l'avait prévu.

"Moony," chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Remus. "Mooooony."

Remus renifla. Et Sirius trouva ça adorable.

"Moony, réveille-toi. On a des leçons d'anglais à faire."

Sirius n'était pas sûr que ce soit la phrase toute entière, ou seulement le 'leçons', mais Remus s'agita. "Quesse c'est? Pads? Onest sam'di, non? Queleure ilest?"

"Oui, mais on a des leçons d'_anglais_," dit patiemment Sirius. "Il est déjà cinq heure du matin." Ceci attira l'attention de Remus.

"Sirius Black," grogna-t-il, ouvrant finalement un œil pour lancer, à Sirius, un regard pratiquement – étant donné qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul œil d'ouvert – menaçant. "Je vais me rendormir maintenant, et espérer que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Parce que si, effectivement, tu m'a réveillé à 5 heure du matin un samedi, je pourrais te jeter un sort plutôt douloureux et cruel."

"Mais j'ai étudié, et tu as dit que tu m'apprendrais," Sirius essaya très fort de ne pas geindre.

Remus grogna, gardant toujours son impressionnant regard borgne. "Je voulais dire à une heure décente, crétin. Retourne dormir."

"_I love you_," laissa échapper Sirius.

L'autre oeil de Remus s'ouvra d'un coup. "Qu'est ce que t'as dit?"

"_I love you, Remus. I love you so much._"

"C'est pas drôle, Sirius," Remus semblait mal à l'aise.

"C'est pas censé l'être," dit sobrement Sirius. "_I love you_. _I want to be with you. I want you. I want to kiss you, and touch you."_

Remus déglutit difficilement. "Sirius -"

"Je sais ce que je dis, Remus. Du moins je pense que oui. J'ai étudié ce bouquin, et c'est ce qu'il disait. _I love you_. Je t'aime. _I want you._ Je te veux."

Remus le fixa, léchant nerveusement ses lèvres. Sirius voulait les lécher pour lui.

"_Can I kiss you?"_

Remus sembla hésiter un long moment, avant de murmurer, "_Of course._" Ses yeux s'agitèrent avant de se fermer.

"_Thank you very much_," souffla Sirius, et il se pencha sur lui.

This is the end!

**

* * *

Traductions:**

_Putain d'allumeur, si tu continues, je te baise contre le mur!  
_- You bloody tease, keep it up and I'll shag you against the wall!

_Putain, casse-toi de là, faut que je me branle tout de suite!  
_- Get the fuck away from me, I need to wank now!

_Franchement, si tu n'étais pas aussi charmant, je te jetterais un sort. Mais je suppose que tu ne voulais pas vraiment dire ça, et s'il te plaît est-ce que tu peux arrêter d'être 'à croquer'?  
_- Honestly, if you werent so damn charming, I'd hex you. But I suppose you didn't mean it, and will you please stop looking so edible?

_Parce que je suis amoureux de toi, mais que je sais que tu ne pourras jamais être à moi.  
_- Because I'm in love with you, but I know you'll never belong to me.

_Et si tu savais ce que je ressentais, tu ne voudrais pas avoir affaire à moi non plus.  
_- And if you knew how I felt, you wouldn't want to be around me either.

_Il n'y a rien qui ne va pas avec toi. Tu es parfait.  
_- There is nothing wrong with you. You're perfect.

_Je veux être avec toi. Je te veux. Je veux t'embrasser et te toucher  
_- I want to be with you. I want you. I want to kiss you, and touch you.

_Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser?  
_- Can I kiss you?

_Bien sûr.  
_- Of course.

* * *

Les commentaires sont, bien sûr, souhaités et chéris. :D 


End file.
